The cabin of a typical passenger aircraft is dominated by rows of seats for seating passengers. These seats are typically formed of a metal structure having attachment points for components which are fastened to the structure of the seat assembly. Typically the structure includes seat leg assemblies that attach to anchor points in the passenger cabin, tubular structural members, or baseframe tubes, that connect to the seat posts and connect the seat posts in each row together, and spreaders which attach to the tubular structural members for providing attachment points for various other parts of the seats. The seat legs and spreaders are routinely connected with the tubular structural members by connectors (e.g. through-bolts) and/or via partial deformation of the seat legs and spreaders to tightly grip the tubular structural members.